


How Lucky Am I To Have Someone That Was So Hard To Say Goodbye To

by collarless



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Goodbyes, M/M, spoilers for the final episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collarless/pseuds/collarless
Summary: a series of drabbles centering around the final episode and the trainees' goodbyes





	1. jonghyun & jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> kim jonghyun deserves better!! 
> 
> i'm emotional about the final episode because jonghyun was my ultimate and winkbugi was supposed to debut together. i hope they will still keep in touch. wanna one and nu'est fighting!
> 
> not necessary but this is a semi continuation of Eyes Closed but you don't have to read that to understand.

As Jonghyun was trudging down backstage to the waiting rooms, he saw many faces of the trainees he spent most of his time with. Some were overjoyed, some were crying. He looked back at Minhyun.

Minhyun, oh sweet Minhyun, he truly deserved that spot there at the top. But Minhyun now had puffy eyes, evident that he had been crying his eyes out. Jonghyun could not bear to leave him alone there but what could he do, he could not do anything. He failed him. He let Minhyun be dragged away by Hyunbin and the other kids to have them take pictures and say their last wishes to him.

Jonghyun was just walking aimlessly around, hugging the other trainees he saw. Dongho had been pulled away by a sobbing Daehwi and Mingi was taking a group picture with the Yuehua boys. There was one boy that kept running through his mind though and Jonghyun did not know if he wanted to see him or avoid him.

He was about to enter one of the waiting rooms when a hand tugged on his blazer, pulling him back into the hallway. Jonghyun spun around on his heel before Jihoon slung his arms around his neck and pulled him close. Jihoon’s hushed sobs rang clearly in his ears and that was what it took for Jonghyun to break down again.

“Hyung!” Jihoon choked out. “You were supposed to debut with us, with me. You were supposed to be up there. Why aren’t you there? Why weren’t you?!”

That only made Jonghyun cry harder. At this point, they were stirring up a scene in the middle of the hallway with Jihoon shouting. Jihoon hardly shouts.

Jonghyun pulled away first, spotting Dongho and Seongwoo in the corner of his eye. They gave him a nod. He knew what that meant. As Jonghyun was face to face with the beautifully honest and teary expression in Jihoon’s eyes, he cupped the other’s cheeks and leaned in to capture Jihoon’s lips with his own.

The kiss was filled with so much emotion that neither of them could convey in words and it left Jonghyun feeling full but hollow inside. The kiss wasn’t desperate, it was soft and mellow and slow. It was truly Jihoon and Jonghyun melding together as one.

As they let go, both nearly breathless, Jonghyun wiped a tear flowing down Jihoon’s cheek. He could feel the stares of some of the trainees who were trying hard not to look, out of politeness, and stepped away for a second. He knew that some of them were informed of their relationship but had never seen them interact much. Jonghyun was trying not to shock them too much.

“Jihoon-ah,” Jonghyun silently thanked his voice for not cracking at his boyfriend’s name. “I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you to the moon and back. You are my shining star and now you will be able to shine the brightest. Don’t worry about me.”

“Jonghyun hyung.” Jihoon’s voice cracked instead.

“Oh, Jihoon,” Jonghyun sucked in a breath. “I will still be here for you. I will be there to call you every night, telling you to not stay up so late to practice. I will be there to watch the MV with you. I will be there to cook you a meal when you come to my dorm or when you invite me to yours. I will be there to take you out for dinner after your first win. I will be there to watch you perform for your first very own concert. I am never leaving you, Park Jihoon. That’s a promise.”

Jihoon could only hugged his hyung again. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t save you. I should have saved you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Jihoon, stop, please.” Jonghyun rubbed the other’s back, kissing his head. “It’s not your fault. Stop apologising.”

Jonghyun heard Jihoon force out a laugh. The younger replied, “maybe I just learnt it from you.”

“I’m sorry,” Jonghyun said, a genuine smile gracing his lips now. The only left was for Jihoon to face him and kiss them.


	2. dongho & daehwi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kang dongho deserves better!!
> 
> i was so looking forward to having more dongho/daehwi moments in wanna one. i seriously hope they will still keep in touch.

“Aigoo ya,” Dongho commented as a teary Daehwi came up in front of him. “Aigoo, my baby. Don’t cry.”

Dongho opened his arms and Daehwi rushed into them, circling his arms around the older’s middle. Dongho craddled his head with one hand and pulled him closer with the other. He whispered, “what am I gonna do with you? Aigoo.”

Daehwi only bawled harder into his hyung’s shoulder. Dongho did not mind, patting the younger’s head to calm him down.

Daehwi managed to choke out some words, “hy-hyung should ha-have made it. Wh-why?”

Dongho shushed him softly, “it’s okay, Daehwi ah. I’m so proud of you. You deserved it. Don’t worry about me. Hyung will be fine.”

“I won’t see you anymore,” Daehwi replied into his shoulder. “I’m going to miss you so much, hyung.”

Dongho pulled away and cupped the younger’s cheeks so he would look at him. He said in all seriousness, “don’t say that. We can always meet in between schedules. You can even visit us at Pledis. Just ask Minhyun to take you along. I’m never giving up on you, don’t give up on me.”

Daehwi nodded quickly. Dongho wiped his wet cheeks and darted his eyes around the room for cameras before swooping in and pecking him on the lips. Daehwi gave him a huge smile through the tears, his eyes going into crescents.

“I love you,” Daehwi whispered.

“I love you too,” Dongho replied.

 


End file.
